You Should Have Let me Die
by bobbihunterr
Summary: "You should have let me die, Bob" he tells her. Its been two days since she was shot. Hunter can tell that she's hurting and he hates it. hates it. Lance knows its not entirely his fault but a part of him still wishes that she had let him die, instead of seeing her in so much pain. Bobbi just rolls her eyes and tells him he's an idiot Warning: Character Death


"You should have let me die, Bob" he tells her.

Its been two days since she was shot. Hunter can tell that she's hurting and he hates it. hates it. Lance knows its not entirely his fault but a part of him still wishes that she had let him die, instead of seeing her in so much pain. Bobbi just rolls her eyes and tells him he's an idiot. But later, she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and tells him that she would be in so much more pain if he had died.

* * *

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE INSTEAD" he shouts out one night.

Bobbi shakes him awake like she has many times before, and rubs his back as he calms down. It's been 3 months since the incident, and although the nightmares aren't as frequent, he still gets them. Lance never tells her what they're about, but he mutters in his sleep and she has managed to put the pieces together. They always start differently, but they end with her bleeding out in his arms because of something he did.

* * *

"Maybe I should have just let you die!" She screams.

Its been a long day in the field and an even worse night. They've been fighting for so long neither of them even remember what started it. As soon as the words fly out of her mouth she regrets it. His face goes dark before he replies

"maybe you should have. Then I wouldn't have to put up with you."

He storms off and she goes to bed. Or at least tries. Bobbi rolls around for about an hour before she walks into his room, dozens of apologies at the ready. But he just pulls her close and they lay in bed together, listening to the beat of each others heart. They don't need to say a word, they both know what they said earlier was just a mess of words that didn't mean anything. They may hate one another at times, but they could never live without the other.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you didn't let me die, love" he tells her as he slides the ring on her finger for a second time.

Bobbi smiles, she hears Skye and Jemma crying behind her. Initially Lance and Bobbi had planned on running off in the middle of the night and being done with it, not like it's their first time getting married. But they live on a base with trained spies, and when Lance stubbed his toe outside of Skye's bedroom he couldn't help but say a few unpleasant words, (or shout them). Once she was up and found out what they were doing, the whole team was in on it and they all agreed that Lance and Bobbi needed something more than a few signed papers at the courthouse. So here they are. Bobbi in a lacy white sundress that she borrowed from Skye; and Lance in a simple blue dress shirt and tie. When they seal the deal with a kiss, she feels a little bit like she is flying. Sure, there's no reception, no honeymoon afterwards and no fancy church. But they're together again, and that is all that really matters.

* * *

"You should have let me die when you had the chance Bob," he tells her guiltily as she crawls out of bed and toward the toilet again

Its her 11th week and she's already anticipating the day the baby comes with joy.

"You're being an idiot, Hunter. Although if you had died I wouldn't be throwing up every-" Bobbi stops mid-sentence and runs to the toilet again as Lance crawls out of bed and rubs her back.

* * *

"You should have let me die" she groans, with dozens of profanities following.

She's been in labor for 32 hours now, and although the doctors say it can't be much longer, she's ready to cut herself open and just pull the baby out herself. Lance just mutters that he wishes he did.

But then an hour later as she holds little Alyssa Isabelle Morse-Hunter in her arms, with Lance at her side, she realizes that she has never been happier. And neither has he.

* * *

Hunter? Hunter?!" she screams, as he falls to the ground, the bullets meant for her head lodged in his chest instead.

She quickly fires off shots in the direction they had come from. She doesn't check if they're alive or dead, she knows they're out and now she had more pressing issues to deal with

Bobbi runs to Lance and plops down, holding his head up, trying to staunch the bleeding. It's coming out way to fast and she knows it.

"Lance? No. no. no. no. no. no" she whispers. "Stay with me. Come on Hunter. You're not about to leave me yet"

He looks up at her with dazed eyes trying to speak but its oh so hard. And the pain the pain in his chest is now spreading like wildfire, the world seems to be shifting in and out of focus. He coughs up blood and he knows. he knows this is the end.

And so does she, the blood is pouring out quicker than she can stop it. But this can't be it. He, of all people can't die. She was supposed to go before him, it was always the plan. How could she ever live without him? And what about Alyssa? He couldn't leave his daughter, not now. She knows these moments are sparse and that there's not many more left. She tries to talk, to tell him anything really. That she loves him, she'll miss him. Oh god how she'll miss him. It shouldn't be him, lying on the ground bleeding out. It should be her.

"You should have let me die" she chokes out, tears spilling out of her eyes

Lance manages a half smile "I love you Bob" he says shakily

She opens her mouth, and tries to tell him that she loves him too.

He's dead before she can finish saying it.


End file.
